My Master loves me for the Genie I am
by DaisieFiction
Summary: Jeannie loves her master, the same way he loves her, but he can't quite admit it out loud. Follow how Major Anthony Nelson comes to love Jeannie for who she is, rather than what she is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _I Dream of Jeannie._**

I Dream of Jeannie: _My Master loves me for the Genie I am_

**CHAPTER ONE**

1

"Ah, Jeannie!" called Major Anthony Nelson, the most charming and attractive astronaut in all of Cocoa Beach. With his short dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a tall statue with broad shoulders, it came as no surprise that he was deemed Cocoa Beach's most eligible bachelor. Not only was he devastatingly handsome, but he was also quite intelligent, hard-working, and patient... well, the latter could be iffy. One had to have patience when dealing with a tenacious genie and sometimes having patience felt like an uphill battle for him.

He admired himself in the mirror beside the front door, fixing his tie as he schemed in silence. He had a date that evening with the former Miss United States winner, but getting away from a jealous and overbearing genie was incredibly difficult, almost impossible... but he needed to have the upper-hand. Jeannie had to remember that she followed _his_ rules, she obeyed _him_, and therefore he didn't need her permission.

Still, if he wanted to get out of the house alive and without hurting her feelings, he had no choice but to stretch the truth. He didn't enjoy lying to her naïve blue eyes, but she would never understand. It was surprising that out of the three years of living together, he wasn't convicted for a court-martial yet, considering all the compromising situations he found himself in ever since stumbling upon Jeannie's bottle.

"Yes, Master?" Jeannie walked out from the kitchen and into the Wicker furnished living room, immediately curious to see him dressed in a gorgeous formal suit.

Softly, she asked, "Master, where are you going tonight?"

He turned to look at her, not at all surprised to see her in her pink genie attire. Even though she wore the same outfit about everyday and he was used to seeing her looking like that, his heart always managed to skip a beat. Despite her "tricks" and meddlesome ways, he truly believed she had to be the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

Trying his hardest to keep a straight face, he curtly answered, "A funeral, Jeannie." Luckily, he had mastered the poker-face a long time ago.

"At this time, Master? It's almost seven o'clock. Aren't funerals held much earlier than this?"

Swiftly, he said, "Err... you're right, Jeannie. But you see, my dear old friend always wanted his funeral to be in the evening, so... err... that's why. Yeah."

He gave a nervous smile, tucking his hands into his jacket's pockets. _Come on, Jeannie. Thanks to you and your jealousy I haven't been on a date in over three months._

She had looked a bit suspicious, so he was unsure if she was buying his lies this time. But soon, her eyes began to soften.

"Oh, Master... your _friend_ died? I'm so sorry. Were you two very close?"

He lowered his head, as if he was grieving. "Ah, I suppose you can say that. We were good friends back in the day, just haven't spoken in a while... I feel I should pay respect and... and..."

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat when he saw her saddened expression. The thing he had feared most was happening... he was feeling _guilty_. He knew she was incredibly sympathetic and would do anything for him, would be there for him no matter what, so it didn't feel at all right lying to her and taking advantage of her good, caring nature.

Continuing with a strained voice, he said, "I... I would ask you to accompany me Jeannie, but I—"

"No, I understand, don't say anything more!" she interrupted with an encouraging smile as she stood on her tippy toes, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I won't bother you, Master. Take all the time you need to say goodbye. I know losing loved ones are hard... I've lost many over my two-thousand years of existence, but things do get better over time," she spoke warmly, trying her best to comfort her grief-stricken master.

For a moment, he was debating whether or not he should come clean and tell her that he was lying. For a moment, he wanted to forget about his date tonight and instead bring Jeannie into his arms, hold her close, and kiss her senselessly.

But he couldn't. "Jeannie, thanks for understanding. Really, you're... one of a kind. I'll see you when I get home and—"

All of a sudden, the front door swung open and stepped in Major Roger Healey, Anthony's fellow astronaut and sex-crazed best friend.

Looking at Jeannie and giving a quick hello, he turned back to his friend and said, "Tony, we got to get a move on, buddy! Our gorgeous dates are waiting for us—" Anthony elbowed him in the gut, "Ow! What? All I said was... _Oh_! Did I say 'dates?' What I meant to say was—"

Jeannie placed her hands on her hips and turned to her master with a heated glare, slowly stepping in towards him, as if she was a lion ready to pounce on her prey. "Thou shall lie to _me_? I should send thou to the North Pole! Or better yet, lock you in a freeze until you learn not to deceive thee again!"_  
_

Anthony kept his eyes on Jeannie (her old English being an indication that was incredibly furious) as he muttered to his friend, "Good one, Rog."

Roger cleared his throat awkwardly and suggested, "I'll... erm... start the car. If you're not out in five minutes, I'll have to leave without you." With that, he ran out the door and into his old vehicle, practically tripping over his own two feet to get out of the angry genie's sight. At the mention of the North Pole, he didn't want to experience frost bite again...

Anthony backed up into the edge of the desk, attempting to soften his facial expression and defend himself. "Jeannie, darling, I apologize for lying, but you always get so jealous whenever I date and—"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest with her lips drawn tight and eyes hard, she said, "Choose one, you parasite. North Pole or forever in a freezer."

His eyes widened, suddenly annoyed by her cold tone. "_Parasite_? Watch your tongue, young lady. I am still your master, so don't you forget that!"

Jeannie lowered her gaze slightly as she dropped her arms down to both sides, realizing he was right. "I am sorry. I am sorry for saying those things to you, but it doesn't change the fact that I am still very hurt. I try so hard to look out for you and yet you don't seem to care. What kind of genie would I be if I did not give a flea about my master? You deserve the best and it's a genie's duty to give her master the best, but you're always so difficult about letting me help you..."

"Hey, don't pin this on me, Jeannie. If I could date without your constant meddling, I would always be honest with you, you know that. I want us to be open and honest with each other. I hate lying to you, but apparently I have to until you prove me otherwise."

Pouting, she argued, "I have never interfered with your dates!"

Major Nelson was dumbfounded. "You didn't? If memory serves me correctly, last year you had turned the girl I was seeing into a _monkey_, and oh let's see, you turned those lovely women Roger set us up with into literal, drooling mutts. Do you know how difficult it is to look at a girl with a straight face again after seeing what they'd look like as a dog?"

"Well, on the bright side, they were cute dogs," Jeannie remarked, unable to keep herself from giggling in memory.

Anthony was not amused in the slightest. "Jeannie, you've displeased me more times than you've actually pleased me. If I don't get freedom from you soon, young lady, I'll go insane, or better yet, I'll... I'll send you away in exchange for another more tolerable genie." _Lying again so soon, Anthony?_

Still, Jeannie believed him. What if she really did send him over the edge this time? What if this was the final straw?

Overwhelmed by fear, she fell into his arms, half sobbing into his hard chest. "M-Master, oh I've been so foolish! I promise I won't get angry over the girls you see or make threats ever again! I... I need you as my master... I can't serve another after you! I promise, I'll do whatever you wish from now on. I'll be the most obedient genie you've ever seen, oh you'll be so pleased. I give you my solemn promise!"

He was a little shocked by her words, but continued to hold her gently in his arms, as if she was a porcelain doll that could be easily broken. He felt guilty... again, for what he said. Not everything he said was true. Sure, she did do things that displeased him, but the happiness that she brought him made it all worth it. He'd rather get fired from NASA instead of giving up his genie, but in order to have the upper-hand and keep their relationship platonic, he had to be firm and not tell her how much she actually meant to him._  
_

Stepping back from his gentle embrace, she looked up to him with a watery smile. "You do look handsome tonight, Master. Enjoy your date, okay? I bet you two will get along splendidly. I'll be in my bottle, doing some cleaning as it's been getting a little dusty in there... it's hard to reach some of the tall corners, you know... so you do not have to worry about me interfering, I'll be more than preoccupied."

Without even waiting for a response, she turned into a haze of fuchsia pink smoke and disappeared into the contents of her colourful genie bottle.

Anthony blinked, not sure if she was really okay or if she was only pretending to be. Every instinct of his told him to check on Jeannie and make her feel better, but then he heard Roger obnoxiously honking the car horn, which was probably his last warning.

"Jeannie, I'm... I'm leaving now. I'll see you when I get back." In his heart, he wanted to tell her to put on her prettiest dress so they could go out somewhere, just the two of them, but he needed to remain master of the house. He could not be a pushover and go running after Jeannie whenever he felt the urge to, so he needed to leave before he changed his mind, and that's exactly he did.

2

Pacing around inside her bottle, Jeannie tried to encourage her decision by talking to herself. "I love my master and he deserves happiness, but why... can't he find happiness with me? I would make a wonderful wife too. Why must he date other women when I'm right here?" She sighed, and continued, "Well, let's see. When he injured his head and forgot who I was, he fell in love with me almost instantly and asked me to marry him only a few weeks later. Then when he found out that I lose my powers when I marry a mortal, he asked—more so _told_ me—to marry him that very moment." _What does all of this mean? It must mean that he has feelings for me, but he hardly ever shows them. _

"In order for him to love me and want to marry me, I'd have to be powerless," she concluded out-loud, a little disappointed that he could not love her for what she was. Many other men throughout her life fell for her while knowing what she was, so why couldn't he?

Blinking out from her bottle, she called, "Haji! _Ha-ji!_ Please come here! I need your help!"

In an instant, the most powerful genie in the universe appeared, dressed in rags that were ironically made for the rich. "Jeannie, my little angel. What is it that troubles you?"

Being straightforward, she started, "I believe my master loves me... or at least he might feel a little something for me. Anyway, I think he will want to officially marry me if I am no longer a genie." She gave a huge, pretty smile, trying to suck-up to the older man. "So Haji, you see my tiny little problem. Therefore I was wondering if you can—"

"No!" He held his hand up, as if he was saying stop-where-you-are. "I know what you're going to ask me, but I cannot do that. There is no spell or trick you can do which will make you lose your powers... if you want to lose your powers temporarily, perhaps for a day or week, I can easily arrange that for you," he suggested.

Jeannie shook her head back and forth. "No, it will not do. I need my powers to go away for good... that way I can have normal children as well. Even if I marry my master as a genie and lose my powers, our children would be genies. He doesn't want that."

He raised a grey brow. "Tell me dear, what does your master have against genies? A genie is what you are, and there are many other gentlemen who would love to have a lady like you in their lives. Perhaps this master is not right for you if he cannot accept you the way you are."

"I thought about that, Haji. I like myself the way I am... I wish he would too. But I love him, and I'd do anything to make him happy."

Haji sighed. "Jeannie, if what you say is true, that you like yourself the way you are, then you should have enough respect for yourself to move on and marry another man with more tolerance. My eldest son, Basil, is newly single and he could use a charming girl like you—you two used to be good friends when children. I'd be a wonderful father-in-law as well."

Jeannie gave a little smile. "Oh Haji, I know you'd make a great father-in-law, but I love my master too much to think of anyone else."

He nodded. "I understand, but you still should go on one date with my son. You two have lots in common, such as your genie powers, and he is a handsome boy. Date him for a little while, and if you still love your master, then go back to him. At least you will have a chance to be adored by one of your own."

_I never really thought about it like that before. I've dated many men over the years, but never any genies. Perhaps it might be good if I try having fun with one of my own... and I would like to see my old childhood friend again too. _Jeannie weakly nodded. "I agree, Haji. I'll go out with your son." _Why should I wait around for my master anyway? He dates and says what a pain in the butt I am, so I should have a life too!_

Haji grinned from ear to ear. "Perfect! He'll be thrilled to dine out with such a beauty. I'll let him pick you up tomorrow night at six o'clock, okay?"

"Sounds great." Jeannie twiddled her thumbs, wondering if her master would even care.

3

Sitting in the dark restaurant beside his date named Chelsea, with Roger and his own date on the opposite side of the table, Major Nelson remained lost in the very depths of his thoughts, mainly about a certain genie.

It was nearing nine o'clock at night and he honestly enjoyed himself during most of the evening, but Jeannie would enter his mind from time to time. Although Chelsea was quite beautiful with rich chocolate hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, and was an incredible dance partner, she was nothing in comparison to his one true love.

Keeping his chin on his folded upright hands, he furrowed both mahogany brows, very confused all of a sudden. He always felt something special for Jeannie during the three years of living together, but did he _love _her? He didn't really know if "love" was the correct word. He cared for her, thought she was amazing in every way, but _love_? Impossible. How could he, a man working at NASA, fall in love with an utter genie? It could never work.

But she definitely made him happy without even knowing it. Even when Dr. Bellows lectured him for something Jeannie was responsible for and threatened to throw him out of the space program, just as long as Jeannie stayed with him, he knew he would be okay at the end. And to point it out, her kisses were positively mind-blowing. Although she only kissed him a few times, mainly on the cheek or quickly on the lips, he soaked in every single moment. She was just so... _good _for him, and her smile always made him feel much better after a bad day at work or a horrible night.

Perhaps "love" wasn't too far off the target.

"—so after getting my bachelor degree in science, I entered a few beauty competitions since my family and friends always praised my good-looks. Before I knew it, I was the Miss United States winner. I can't even begin to say how happy I was... erm, Tony? Are you listening to me?" asked Chelsea, finally noticing his oblivious, zoned stare.

Slowly turning his eyes onto her, he asked, "Oh, did you say something, Kelsey?"

The brunette's jaw dropped, obviously offended. "It's _Chels_ea. We've been together all this time and yet you still don't know my name?" she accused.

Unblinkingly, he mumbled, "Hm? Oh yes. Sure."

Chelsea huffed loudly before abruptly standing up from the table, interrupting Roger and his date who were gazing into each others eyes the entire night. "I am _not _going to be ignored like this!" stated Chelsea, grabbing her purse. "I thought dating an astronaut would be so much fun, but I've had the worst time ever. Thanks Tony for such a _boring _night!" With that, she walked away, leaving Major Nelson seated.

The other girl gave a quick goodbye to Roger before she quickly got up from her seat and ran towards the annoyed brunette since they traveled together. Needless to say, Roger wasn't very happy.

Finally coming around again, he looked at the empty seat beside him and then at Roger. "Did Kelsey go to the bathroom or something? Where's your date anyway?"

Roger groaned. "What is the matter with you tonight? You've been drowning in your thoughts for the past two hours! Here I got you a date with a former Miss United States winner and all you do is _think_?" He looked at his friend, defeated when he realized Tony wasn't even listening.

Major Nelson sighed. "I have feelings for Jeannie, Rog. And I don't know what to do about them."

Roger, although annoyed by his friend's lack of social graces, couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic during his confession. "Feelings do fade away, Tony. I'm curious though, I mean, I know you had feelings for her for quite some time, but you've never acted so gloomy like this before."

"It's because my feelings for her are escalating," he admitted. "If _only _she wasn't a genie..."

Roger nodded understandingly. "Yeah, that 'genie' thing kinda plays against your odds, doesn't it? Boy, imagine if Dr. Bellows ever found out... there were close calls before, but if you two ever got married? Holy. You'd be on international news and Jeannie would go to some scientific lab to be messed around with. But at the same time, Jeannie sure is incredible. It'd be hard to move on from her, wouldn't it?"

Major Nelson fully agreed. As much as Jeannie meant to him, he could not have her as a genie. He remembered that if she married a non-genie folk like himself, her powers would disappear, but... he wanted powerless children. The last thing he wanted was his son and/or daughter turning people into apes or blinking an elephant into the living room, like what happened to him before. He wanted things _normal_. Now, Jeannie wasn't normal. But that didn't stop him from feeling the things he felt for her.

Major Healey gave a sly grin all of a sudden. "Hey, I have a question. I know you two are not official in any way, but did you two... ever...?"

Tony looked at him strangely and questioned, "Care to elaborate?" He took a drink of his water.

Roger blurted, "Did you two ever have sex?"

Coughing on his water and slamming the glass down on the table, he could barely believe his ears. _Sex? With J-Jeannie? A genie? Oh man._

Roger laughed. "Come on, a fling with Jeannie shouldn't be that hard to believe. You live together, she's drop-dead gorgeous and sweet... she wants nothing more than to please you and cutely calls you 'Master'. Surely you have done things—"

"Roger, shut-_up. _We've... never really done anything inappropriate. Our relationship is purely plutonic."

"Yet you asked her to marry you... oh let's see, about _five_ times ever since you've known her," Roger pointed out.

Major Nelson sighed. "Yeah, well, three out of five times I was tricked, and the other two times... I was sort of misled."

Roger snickered. "I wonder how many times she was with a guy... I mean, she's two-thousand years old. She probably dated tons of famous, historical men. Did she ever talk to you about them?"

Tony narrowed his eyes on him, not liking where he was getting at. "She was locked inside her bottle for _years_, Rog. Surely she didn't get around too much. I was the first man she has seen ever since she got turned into a genie and she was—_is_—all over me."

Roger raised a brow. "You mean to tell me you two never talked about these things before? What if she was married and had a kid at a young age? She could have had this entire life before she became a genie and yet, you know nothing about her. Shouldn't you pay more interest in her life and get to know her deepest secrets?"

Major Nelson couldn't help but laugh. "Two-thousand years ago really was a long time, Roger. I just feel as though it's none of my business to know if she was ever married or even had a child or whatever, especially when we're not dating or romantically involved with each other."

"I get it, but it probably makes her feel sad. She must think that you don't care enough about her to know her past."

"I never thought about it like that before," Tony admitted, a little embarrassed. "I care about her so much, but it is intimidating to know how long she has lived for and all. But, what you said makes sense. I should put aside my ego and ask her more questions... I'm just afraid of her answers, to be honest. Jeannie's hard to read sometimes, despite her bubbly personality. But most of all, the more I know about her, the more I know I'll start to fall for her. I'm strong enough to not act on anything with her right now, but if I start feeling really connected with her, I won't have enough control to stay away from her."

Roger smiled a little. "I never seen you this into a girl before. I fall in love with a different girl every week—heck, I fell in love with Jeannie all in five minutes the first time I met her—but you are… completely head over heels in love with her, aren't you, Tony?"

"I don't like saying it out loud, Rog," he confessed, standing up from the table as he paid for his share of the cheque. "I should get going though, so I'll see you at work tomorrow morning."

"Later buddy!"

4

"Jeannie? Hey, where are you?" Major Anthony Nelson called out once he arrived home as the clock was nearing nine-thirty. Usually Jeannie would greet him as soon as she heard him jingling his keys, but she didn't that night. _She might be sleeping._

After he turned on the light, he noticed her bottle on the desk, so he walked over and looked in the hole, smiling a little to see her lying on her couch, wearing reading glasses, with a book in hand.

Feeling her master's presence, she looked up to face him and smiled. "Oh good evening, Master. I didn't even hear you come in... aren't you home early?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am home earlier than most nights. Whatcha reading?" he asked curiously, not wanting to bore her with the details of his dull date, even though she probably would be pleased that he didn't hit it off with Miss America.

"It's called 'Light in August' by William Faulkner. Have you ever read it, Master?"

"No, but I've heard of it. I'm glad you're taking an interest in reading these kinds of novels," he told her honestly. It made him proud to know that she took interests in many things.

"How about you take a break for a little while? We can have some coffee and perhaps, talk?" He felt weird saying that. "Talking" meant that they would grow closer, and he didn't know if he could afford that.

She seemed confused by his suggestion, but didn't ask. "Why yes, Master." Suddenly, she turned into her signature smoke and popped out from her bottle, standing in front of him with her pink pyjamas coating her voluptuous body.

Kindly, she asked, "So how was your date?"

He started to take off his navy jacket and immediately, she went behind him to help slide the sleeves off his arms. "Oh, thank-you, Jeannie," he said as she finally slipped it off of him and blinked it away, leaving him in his button-down shirt, loose tie, and black trousers. He looked so tired but at the same time, he seemed relaxed and oddly talkative, which confused her but she wouldn't press.

Answering her question, he briefly replied, "It was one of my worst, actually. I guess I wasn't in the dating mood this evening."

"Oh," she murmured, sympathetic, even though the selfish part of her was a little happy that he and that girl didn't enjoy themselves.

Remembering his suggestion as the room became quiet, she stated, "Master, go relax on the couch and I'll bring you your coffee." Sometimes she blinked, other times she liked to do things by herself; making coffee happened to one of the things she could use her hands for.

He nodded and obeyed her orders as she left to go to the kitchen to whip up some drinks.

After she came back with two cups of coffee in her hands, she handed one to Major Nelson and kept the other for herself as she took her seat beside him. Smiling, she asked, "So what did you want to talk about? Anything particular?"

He took a small drink of his coffee before he replied, "I kind of, want to know more about you... more about your past." _And how many men you were with, _his jealous side added on silently.

She instantly looked less enthused. "There's really nothing much to tell, Master."

"I would still like to know," he softly argued.

Sighing, she said, "I really don't know what to say. I grew up like any other young girl, but one day, my whole life changed when I came in contact with the Blue Djinn. When he asked me to marry him and I protested, since he was very powerful, he turned me into one of him before casting me away onto a deserted island. It was my punishment."

"Your punishment?" he questioned. _I keep forgetting what time period she was in. _

She gave a weak smile. "Mm, it was socially unacceptable for me to decline a marriage proposal once I have reached a certain age, Master. I had other opportunities to get married, but I never was ready for a husband nor did I want one, and it was okay to decline a proposal, depending if the man was wealthy or if he could provide for me. The Blue Djinn was a wealthy, well-respected man... a man with a very short temper and did not like being told no."

He frowned and leaned in closer. "How old were you when you met that djinn?—in human years; not genie years."

Lightly, she replied, "I believe I was eighteen or so... most girls got married off at sixteen but I never liked following rules," she giggled in memory, "I stayed home and took care of my Mama and Papa for a long time. But then the Blue Djinn sent me away so I had to leave everything I held dear. It all happened so fast that I couldn't even say goodbye."

"You've must have been so lonely, Jeannie," he thought out loud, listening to every word.

She nodded as she placed her coffee on the end table. "Oh I was. I definitely was lonely. I had many dear friends when growing up and I was always surrounded by people... I lived normally for quite some time without the use of magic... I _do_ know what it's like to be human, Master. I remember feeling very vulnerable when I was trapped inside my bottle. I felt helpless, frightened... as I was my own prisoner. I prayed every day for someone to come and rescue me, and as each day, week, month, _year _passed by, I lost hope. If one could die from loneliness, I would have. And this is why I thank you from the very bottom of my heart, Master; you _saved _me in every single way and for that I am eternally grateful."

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat, inching closer to her until they were properly touching. "Jeannie...," he murmured her name sweetly, taking another sip of his coffee. "I will never let anyone hurt you again. You never have to worry about me getting tired of you."

She smiled, but the smile wouldn't catch up to her eyes. "Thank you, but there will be a time you won't want a genie around you and I'll have to accept that. I'll serve someone else, the next who wants me or will find me."

"I'll never let that happen. I could never grow tired of you," he objected immediately. "I want you around until _you're _tired of _me._"

She giggled as she hastily wrapped her arms around his mid-section, pressing her nose in against his hard, clothed chest. "Oh, Master!"

He couldn't help but laugh over her dramatic affections as he tried to hold his coffee away from her embrace. "Come on, Jeannie. I don't want to spill my hot beverage over you." Instantly, she blinked into his chest which caused his coffee to float away and land smoothly beside her own cup of coffee.

He smiled a little. _As much as I say I hate her magic, it does come in handy sometimes._

She brought herself away from his chest but then began to nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck, planting butterfly kisses all along his throat while giggling. _Hmm... I love my master so much! No number of centuries could ever change that._

He had tensed at first, but then started to relax as he let go of his defences and enjoyed her touch and kisses. Closing his eyes, he held back a groan as she trailed her fingers from his necktie to his stomach, until they practically reached his belt. _She has no idea what affect she has on my testosterone levels, does she?_

Frustrated that she was only half on top of him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her fully on top of his lap, which made her squeal cutely in surprise. "Master," she scolded him playfully, but then moved her mouth upwards from his throat and kissed him everywhere; earlobes, eyelids, nose, cheeks, forehead, chin—everywhere and anywhere but his lips.

He chuckled lowly at her tantalizing manoeuvres. "You're such a tease, Jeannie."

Slowly pulling away from him with an uncertain look in her eyes, she asked, "A _tease_...? Master, what does that mean? That I am fooling you?"

He only smiled at her curiosity, as naïve and confused as a small kitten. "I should be going to bed," he changed the topic almost instantly, unwillingly getting out from underneath her grasp. "Thanks again for the coffee and chat, Jeannie. Pleasant dreams."

Jeannie smiled to herself all before blinking him into his pyjamas as he walked towards his bedroom. She laughed when it startled him, so he turned around to face her once more, giving another surprised "thank you Jeannie" before he entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Hmmm," Jeannie wondered to herself while lying on the sofa, blue eyes twinkling with glee. "He would be lost without me."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello. :) Here's my first attempt of writing a fanfic for _I Dream of Jeannie. _I'm sorry if it's bad lol, I honestly tried though. I felt like there was a lack of I Dream of Jeannie stories (especially rated "M") so I wanted to try to write one myself. Also, I made the rating "M" purely for the fact that I'd like to include some "naughtiness" in the future. I probably will feel too embarrassed and won't want to go too far into sexual detail anyways lol I do want to keep it respectful and tasteful... I'm trying to stay true to the characters as well, so I want to capture all their personalities, but it's going to be harder to do that once incorporating more "mature" scenes and elements, you know what I mean? But I always felt Anthony and Jeannie had great chemistry and I'd really like to build onto their sexual tension.

Also, I do have things going on in my personal life at the moment so writing just can't be my first priority as of now. It's just a little hobby, something to do when the mood and ambition strikes me. Thank you very much for reading though. I'm a very private person, and I consider stories to be a part of who I am, so when strangers read these stories, stories that I put my heart and soul into, it feels like you're reading a part of me so it's always a big deal and gets me so nervous lol. Thank you again for reading. (:


End file.
